Fluff N Stuff
by omizumaru
Summary: One shots, drabbles, plot bunnies, ect. All homeless and in a single collection.
1. Diary of A Taiyoukai

Day 1:

Longest day that this Sesshomaru can recall in his very long life. Attempted to claim father's fang as my own, only to be thwarted by the hanyou and his scantily clad wench. Dismal results. Am quite irritated. Where is the toad? This was all his stupid idea in the first place.

Arms, swords and battles lost: 1 each

Sharp kicks owed to retainer: Innumerable

Very bad

Day 2:

Still alone in woods. No sign of toad and no one to torture or maim in my anger and frustration. Very sad. Dirty ningen child trying to feed me mushrooms. Unknown if they have magic powers. In any case, not interested.

Human children scared: 0

Magic Mushrooms eaten: 0

Very, very bad

Day 3:

Am now being fed sticks. Still no sign of toad. Arm tingles, though it is absent from my person. Out of sheer boredom attempted to converse with child. Not her forte.

Beings slaughtered: 0

Retainers found: 0

Beginning to think death is acceptable.

Day 4:

Human child showed up dirty and bruised. Am somewhat angered, though do not understand reasoning. Suppose lack of food, water, and activity have damaged mental capacities. Have decided retainer is worthless. Pup's name is Rin.

Names learned: 1

Angry and irrational thoughts: 728

Dull

Day 5:

Girl did not show up today, although toad finally came back. First of many swift kicks given to him. Should be grateful I do not continuously kill and revive him for my amusement. Took advantage of restored mobility by having a bath in nearby hot spring.

Cumulative distance covered by kicked retainer's: 342 feet

Softness of skin after soak in spring: Up 25

Better

Day 6:

Thought about all the female youkai I have rutted. Am going mad from sitting in same place. Arm almost healed. Toad very lumpy from abuse. Should lay off so we can leave tomorrow.

Youkai I have rutted: 24

Very good. Wait. Heard one is pregnant…. Not good for me.

Day 7:

Found girl's body on forest path. Revived her despite toad's shrieking. She is following me now. Will surely mean I have to be more cunning in my search for shampoo ingredients.

Wolves killed: 8

Members in pack: 3

A truly wonderful day.

This may continue... not really sure. Just an idea that struck me in the early hours of the morning.


	2. Not That Kind of Demon

Written for the break theme at lj.

It had been a clean break, but all the same, Kagome cried.

She ran through the starlit woods, azure eyes blurred by heavy tears, barely missing the thick trunks of towering trees so immense and impenetrable that the full moon's light could not break through them.

Two years she had followed Inuyasha, had loved the boy with the adorable koinu ears and the foul mouth. All that time he had cared for her, protected her, loved another.

Tonight she ended it. She had been decisive and thorough; her explanations surgically neat. And before he could respond, she left the camp on the excuse of going for a soak in a spring.

Which left her here, blindly running through the night, ebony locks whipping behind her as tears streaked down her face. The night was cool and her heaving breaths burst forth in little puffs of silver frost before her.

Raising one arm up to wipe away the tears from her eyes, Kagome slammed into something solid. The force of her forward momentum being suddenly reversed, she began to fall backwards, teetering for a moment on her heels. She felt herself falling before a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her descent was cut short.

Opening her eyes, she looked through the darkness into the golden eyes of her savior.

"Sesshomaru?"

He saw her tears reflected the moonlight, the way she seemed to beg for comfort. But he was not that kind of demon. Bringing her body tightly to his own, his lips crashed down upon hers.


	3. Clean Getaway

This was written for the livejournal community iyficcontest. The theme was "snuggle." Unfortunately (or fortunately, since I took first this week, yay!) All I can think of when you say that work is the adverts for the fabric softener. LOL

"Meeeeeeeooooowwwww."

Inuyasha snickered as his captive let loose a half-hearted complaint at his antics.

"Come on Buyo, you know you love to dance" the hanyou laughed, his sunny amber eyes alight with mischief as he pulled lightly on the immense cats' outstretched legs.

"Stop torturing Buyo, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was relaxed, if a little on the weary side.

Inuyasha promptly dropped the cat's paws and looked up at the woman towel drying her hair in her bedroom doorway. After three weeks of battles and traveling, she had demanded that she be able to return home, and he had reluctantly agreed. He could tell that she was growing weary, and he had to admit that even he could use a break from all the fighting.

As she toweled her long ebony locks dry, casually leaning against one side of the doorframe, he studied her long legs, tanned and toned from their adventures. Her dainty feet were bare, the high arches shying away from the carpeted floor, and he watched, fascinated, as one smooth calf raised up to rub against the other. The hand holding the towel dropped to her side as she tipped her head to the left so that it too could lay against the wall. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

The afternoon sunlight shone in through the window he was so well acquainted with and became tangled with her damp hair creating a sparkling red corona about her. Inuyasha was momentarily speechless at this show of simple beauty and wondered what had happened to the annoying little girl he had met so long ago. Surely that girl and this woman could not possibly be one and the same.

"Inuyasha." Her soft voice caught him off guard and his snapped up a bit faster than the situation called for. He looked into her deep blue eyes, such and unusual colour, and before he could reply she sighed again.

"You're filthy and you smell terrible."

Any reply he was planning on making caught in his throat and his jaw hung slack for a moment before he responded indignantly, "Keh! It's not my fault we got attacked on the way to the well! You're the one who had to go home!" He made a move to point at her, but found that the sleeve of his robe was so sodden with demon slime that it was heavier than he anticipated. He cast it a quick glower, realizing that she was right. Again.

"I told you so" Kagome told him flatly from the door upon seeing his grimace. Didn't she ever miss anything? Still staring in frustration at his sticky clothes, Inuyasha was surprised when something soft hit him in the face. Reaching one clawed hand up to snatch the furry object, he looked questioningly at the towel.

"Go bathe Inuyasha and I'll get your clothes washed for you." Kagome flashed him a tired grin before yawning.

"Fine. But you rest, and I'll clean. We came back here cause you were tired right?" he pressed, standing and moving to the door, fluffy towel in tow. Kagome nodded. "Then sleep so we can get back. We have things to do ya know!" He tried to sound convincing, but even he knew that he was tired and needed the break.

"OK" she told him as he walked out the door towards the bathroom. The thought of him trying to use the washing machine suddenly entered her thoughts, and she quickly called after him, "But just take your clothes to Mama when you're done! She'll clean them for you."

He gave no sign of hearing her, other than a quick wave of the towel behind his back, and she smiled before crawling into her bed. Curling up into a ball, she decided that rest was exactly what she needed.

Inuyasha closed the bathroom door behind him and peeled the fire rat robes from his body. He noticed that Kagome had already set out fresh clothes for him to wear after his bath and he smiled at her thoughtfulness.

Reaching out, he turned on the water and adjusted the taps, having prudently learned how to use the tub after the scalding water incident with Souta. Turning the water off and climbing in, Inuyasha relaxed for what felt like the first time in months.

After his bath, he drained the water and toweled dry, putting on the modern clothes. Carefully gathering up his fire rat robes so as to not get himself dirty again, he exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs. Looking into Kagome's room as he passed it, he saw that she was already asleep, and he grinned. She needed to rest while they still had the luxury and time to do so.

He was forced from his thoughts as something small and solid ran into his leg. Looking down, he eyed a confused looking Souta who was sprawled on the floor in front of him, lightly rubbing his head.

"Hey Inuyasha! Whatcha doin?" Brown eyes met amber as the little boy scrambled up from the floor.

"Hey kid. I'm washing my clothes." Inuyasha gestured to the smelly and slimy mess that he held in one hand.

Souta wrinkled his nose at the smell and appearance of the robes, and then eyed Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Uhh…. We're all heading out to a thing at my school, but if you want to just leave those downstairs, I'm sure mom would be more than happy to wash them when we get back." He too had been blessed with the mental image of the hanyou using the washer. "Anyway, I gotta go! See you when we get back!" And with a small wave, the little boy disappeared down the stairs.

Inuyasha heard the front door slam, and realized that everyone thought that he was incapable of cleaning his own clothes. Well, he would show them! With a determined stride, he set off for the laundry room.

He had seen Kagome's mother washing clothes before, and figured that it couldn't be all that difficult to follow her example. He was a smart hanyou after all. He lifted the lid to the machine he knew washed the clothes as opposed to dried them and threw in his robes. Looking around he spotted a red bottle of something marked "detergent." He approved of the colour, but was questionable as to the little bear that was smiling on the bottle. "All Small and Mighty with the Power of Snuggle" it said. Well, whatever. Twisting off the cap, he poured in over half the bottle.

Turning the knob on the top of the washer, he watched with a pleased smile as the machine began to fill with water and make a soft swishing sound, just like it did for Kagome's mom. A satisfied smirk gracing his rugged face, he left the room and headed for the kitchen to wait for his robes. He wasn't a fan of modern clothing and couldn't wait to change back into his own.

Sitting at the table, he listened as the machine lightly swished and hummed in the other room. And then it began to bang; loudly.

Startled by this turn of events, Inuyasha leapt up from his chair and rushed into the laundry room, only to be met with a terrifying scene.

It was covered in bubbles and suds- the entire room- and the washer was pounding and thumping and shaking.

His jaw dropped, and a silent shriek emerged from his slack mouth. Without a second thought, he closed his eyes and jumped into battle, lashing out blindly with his claws.

The machine continued to thump for a moment before tipping over to one side like a wounded animal. And then all was quiet.

Inuyasha panted slightly, staring at the washer in abject horror. That never happened when Mrs. Higurashi did the laundry!

And then the machine fell over with a deafening bang.

Thick white hair lashed from side to side as he frantically looked around for any sign that Kagome had woken up to the noises of him "killing" her washer. When nothing happened he breathed a silent sigh of relief before focusing his attentions fully on the machine.

Amber eyes narrowed, he stared at it. The machine seemed to challenge him even in death. He had no idea how to fix the thing, and he certainly wasn't about to admit that everyone had been right about his inability to clean his own clothes.

His ear twitched as he picked up the sound of a car door from outside. With a small yelp, he grabbed the heavy washer, clothes and all, and picked it up. With a grunt of effort, he almost scurried out the back door to the well house, washer in tow.

A few hours later, as he relaxed in the God Tree in his forest, Inuyasha saw a bright blue light flash from the well. He grimaced slightly, knowing that Kagome had finally come for him. Maybe she hadn't noticed the washer's absence? With hope in his heart and his sun dried fire rat robes on his back, he leapt gracefully down from the boughs of the tree.

Kagome clamored out of the well, dropping her heavy yellow pack on the ground and trying to catch her breath. Who knew that ramen and pocky could be so heavy? Letting her legs slip out from under her, she sat down and leaned back against the well. A warmth settled against her side, and she didn't need to look up to know what it was.

"You smell nice and clean Inuyasha" she told him, while pressing against his side and leaning her head against his chest.

"Keh" was all he could manage as he stared off at the horizon, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. He felt her snuggle in tighter against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmmm… That's nice" she said while stifling a yawn.

They both enjoyed the silence of the evening around them.

"Mom wants to know what happened to the washer" she said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha grimaced and tensed. "I buried it" he told her seriously, making sure not to make eye contact. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable "osuwari."

Kagome sighed. "You'll have to tell me about it tomorrow." And then she snuggled more deeply into his side. "For tonight, let's just relax."


	4. Full Time Job

This is for you Steven, because we love you in a very non-platonic fashion.

MomoDesu and Omizumaru

A nice hot bath was the perfect ending to a hard day's work. Well, one couldn't really consider fighting demons to be the most conventional form of work, but if you happen to be in the feudal era and are a miko who is the protector of the Shikon Jewel, it counts.

Kagome trekked back out through the heavy brush to the scene of the recent battle. The various demon body parts, some even ablaze, lay strewn across the once peaceful field.

The earth was scored with deep scars from the fight, blood and gore soaking into the grass as dust continued to settle back down through the afternoon air.

Fixating her blue gaze on the fiery demon limbs, Kagome thought about how that had always evaded her. They had not used fire as a weapon in any way, shape or form during the skirmish. But somehow it just wasn't a complete battle without fire or smoke. Every confrontation had to end with the field covered in one or the other, sometimes both for good measure. It was just so typical.

Every battle was the same. Even now, near a particularly lofty pile of blazing appendages, was the random hut, although to be fair, it was currently in many pieces. Kagome grimaced and really hoped to herself that no one lived there. Enough people had lost their homes in this adventure.

Narrowing her eyes to see through the dust and smoke, a gleaming patch of bright setting sunlight drew her attention. There, at the edge of the carnage he sat, cross-legged on a

fallen tree. Even in the middle of the barren field there was the lone tree that was always a victim of either sword or claws, foot or talons. It was a virtual requirement. A sudden gust of wind began to blow, making his silver hair flow around his completely pristine and impeccably clean white clothing. The silk seemed to almost sparkle in his little patch of sunlight amid the dark and ominous clouds of smoke.

His features were expressionless as he sat there, calmly cleaning his claws for no reason. Sesshomaru was never dirty, no matter how disgustingly bloody the battle was. It was commonly thought that if he ever were to become unclean or lacking in appearance, the world would suddenly fall into chaos.

The condition of the field baffled her. When she had left, all that had been there was a dead demon that had just exploded on her and Sesshomaru. No utter chaos, no destruction, and certainly no fires! Just a pile of goo a shade of blue so bright it made her eyes hurt.

"What the hell is all of this, and how are you so damn clean?" Kagome shouted, balling her hands up into tight little fists at her sides.

Sesshoumaru surveyed the damage lovingly, looking fairly proud of himself. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"No it isn't! What about those people that lost their home?" She pointed to a small family that had apparently lived in the fallen hut. In return the father smiled and waved at her, yelling "We're ok!," while the oldest daughter fawned over the "dreaminess" of the demon.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to the disgustingly pristine demon Lord.

He smirked in amusement at her facial expressions. "That man has confirmed that he and his family are unharmed." He pondered for a moment, golden eyes narrowing slightly in thought. "What exactly is 'dreamy', and why is that girl using vocabulary that is far beyond her time?"

Kagome sat down next to him on the stump, bumping him a bit to make him scoot over. "You know, I don't know why she is either. It doesn't really matter. They're just another generic family that this show is full of. We see them once and never see them again." She raised her hand and waved back to the cheerfully smiling and waving father.

"Good enough for this Sesshoumaru" he smirked at her the setting sun lighting fire to his amber eyes.

"Now you can explain to me exactly what happened here?" Kagome asked once she had stopped waving. She turned dark and serious blue eyes on his perfect face.

"I thought you knew miko," he commented lazily catching her eye with a wicked wink before turning away to stare at the sun as it sank below the horizon.

"This Sesshoumaru simply kicks ass and takes names, then looks cool. It's a full time job."


End file.
